


The 8th of March

by Teresa_of_FicWill



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Geralt is a really good boyfriend, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa_of_FicWill/pseuds/Teresa_of_FicWill
Summary: A small drabble dedicated to March 8 and what a great boyfriend Geralt is after all.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 28





	The 8th of March

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The 8th of March](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773004) by Still me, but on Ficbook 😉. 



Jaskier is a trans woman. Recently she opened up to her boyfriend, Geralt, and it went surprisingly well. Since then the witcher has never misgendered her, was really understandable and extremely supportive. So, Jaskier was happy and relieved she was able to be herself with a man she loved more than anything.

Then the 8th of March came… and Geralt gave her a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers. He was not a master of gifts, but he knew that on March 8 there was a tradition of giving flowers to your beloved women, so the witcher did that. Geralt spent like half an hour choosing it because he wanted Jaskier to like it. The witcher knew that his girlfriend had a really refined taste so he took this matter seriously and was totally shocked when Jaskier started crying.

“Wh-why are you crying? I did something wrong?” he asked. 

“No. No, thank you so much,” Jaskier answered, wiping out her tears. “They are so beautiful.”

“Why are you crying then?” Geralt still didn't understand.

“I'm happy. It's just… you’re the first man who congratulated me on this holiday,” she smiled. “I love you.”

The witcher smiled back, “I love you too. More than anything or anyone. You're the woman I want to spend my whole life with.”

Jaskier's smile widened and she kissed him, continuing to gently hold the bouquet in her hands. It seems like after all these tough years she has finally found her happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you liked it! You can find me on Twitter, I post some funny stuff here sometimes: https://twitter.com/damn_it_honey


End file.
